zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Deku Baba
Deku Babas are recurring enemies in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. They are a species of carnivorous plants, somewhat similar in appearance to the real-life venus fly trap. In every game they have appeared in, Deku Babas have blue heads and pink mouths and only slightly vary in appearance. Deku Babas sprout from the ground whenever their roots detect any potential prey. They attack by quickly lashing out at an enemy without provocation. Once defeated, a Deku Baba's stem can often be used to fashion Deku Sticks, and they occasionally drop Deku Nuts when they are defeated. In some games, once defeated, a dead Deku Baba's head will harden and inside Deku Seeds can be found. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Deku Babas can first be found in the tunnel in Kokiri Forest that leads to the meadow of the Great Deku Tree. There are two kinds of Deku Baba, a normal kind and a withered kind, the latter only capable of attacking if Link comes near it. In Master Quest, regular Deku Babas rather than withered ones appear in the entrance hall of the Deku Tree. During the seven years that Link is sealed inside the Sacred Realm, Ganondorf puts a curse on Kokiri Forest, greatly increasing both the number and size of Deku Babas in the area. Link successfully breaks the curse by defeating Phantom Ganon in the Forest Temple and freeing Saria, now the Sage of Forest. As a result, the Great Deku Sprout is allowed to grow and the evil Deku Babas are banished from Kokiri Forest. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Deku Babas can be encountered in various areas of Termina, but are most prevalent in Woodfall and the areas it encompasses. Both the withered and the normal type of Deku Baba appear. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Deku Babas appear in the Faron Woods as well as the Forest Temple and oddly enough, in the City in the Sky. In this game, they can attack by clamping onto victims with their jaws, immobilizing them until they manage to break loose. An easy way to escape is to use the Spin Attack. When Deku Babas are defeated, their heads dry up and can be smashed to reveal Pumpkin Seeds, which can be used as ammunition for the Slingshot. The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword Deku Babas are set to appear. In order to defeat them, Link must slice his sword horizontally or vertically depending on which way their mouths are open. Deku Babas may also be defeated by throwing a bomb into their mouths. Gallery File:Withered Deku Baba.png|A withered Deku Baba from Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask File:Gold Deku Baba.png|A Golden Deku Baba from Skyward Sword See also * Baba Serpent * Big Baba * Big Deku Baba * Bio Deku Baba * Boko Baba * Diababa * Fire Baba * Mini Baba * Twilit Baba es:Babas Deku Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword enemies